


standbyme

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	standbyme

我感到他的灵魂在我灵魂旁边颤动。*

当及川彻落在菅原孝支嘴唇上的吻悄然延伸至他的脖颈、肩膀、胸膛，他习惯性地闭上眼睛低下头小心翼翼地凑近及川的脑袋并温柔地蹭着他的头发。沙发上的靠垫掉落到地板，电视机里人物的交谈声唧唧喳喳，天花板上的灯光与空气中缓慢上升的温度渐趋交融，氤氲着模糊了这个小空间中的一切。

及川正准备进一步动作时，菅原突然直起身子伸出手一把抓起他的手臂拉开了两人的距离。及川愣了半秒，然后用略显愠怒的眼神望向眼前红着脸气喘吁吁的菅原。

“阿彻，明天我还要训练，所以……？”

“就一下可以吗？我会很轻的——”送到嘴的肉哪能轻易放弃？及川彻轻车熟路地扯出被女孩们称作是“发着光的”笑脸企图以此收买菅原的心，可他完全不妥协，虽然目光躲闪但态度坚决地轻轻摇头。

面对菅原的冷静，及川便继续耍无赖。两人僵持了一会儿，最终及川彻选择投降，只能皱起眉撅着嘴巴抱怨道：“那亲一下总行吧？”

“好吧。”菅原看到及川的表情后暗自偷笑，心里也不由自主腾升起一股温暖。因为此时及川彻的表情很真实，他将一个真实的自己毫无保留的展现在菅原孝支眼前，对此菅原多少有些感慨，毕竟两个人在一起还不到两个月，但就在这段短暂的时光里，他触及到及川彻性格中的多面性。

菅原清晰得记得，及川带给他的第一印象是“强大”，正如日向给他取的外号一样让人感到威胁。他自信、冷静、争强好胜、唯我独尊，又总在别人面前摆出一副吊儿郎当的姿态，以至于没有人知道他也会害怕，有恐惧、善妒、自私，以及暴躁易怒的一面。所有人都站在他的面前，看到的是他呈现在阳光下的正面情绪，而菅原选择绕过他，走向被掩盖在背后的风景。

及川并没有拒绝，相反的，他接纳了菅原的到来。这也是令菅原百感交集的一点：他是个平凡人，没有卓越的天赋，没有过人的特质。在他眼中，及川是棵参天大树，张开的双臂是树木的枝干，不断向更接近太阳的地方伸展。而他是站在树下抬头仰望的某一个人，他和其他仰望着的人一起称赞它枝繁叶茂的美丽。他以为自己会一直仰望他，可现在他们两人是并行的。在交往与摩擦中菅原意识到及川彻并非同他想象般光芒万丈，他把菅原拉进自己的世界，让他看到自己的普通。仰望树的人啧啧称奇，继而蹲下身，拾起掉落的枯叶温柔地抚摸。

这棵树确实高大无比，并不代表只有它才具有高大的资格。在它旁边的一株小苗同样渴望阳光的沐浴，渴望与这棵大树并肩接受风雨洗礼。

打断菅原胡思乱想的是及川扣在他后脑勺上的手，他抬眼便看到及川近在咫尺的脸。一时间他有些紧张，于是迅速闭起双眼瑟缩身体。柔软的触感并没有如期到达菅原的嘴唇，而是印在他的左脸颊上。略有疑惑的菅原试探地睁开眼睛用警惕的目光偷瞄及川，发现他正目不转睛地盯着自己。看到这样的菅原，及川心生玩味，伸出舌头不偏不倚地舔上他的泪痣。

菅原并不知道自己的表情有多么滑稽，他瞪大眼睛，呆楞又吃惊地张开嘴，几乎一瞬的，他连耳尖都红了个彻底。及川如约放开菅原，捡起地上的靠垫端正了坐姿将注意力转移到电视节目中。他用余光观察一旁依旧脸红着的菅原，嘴角泛起得逞的笑容。

及川彻愈发觉得菅原像一头鹿，从他注意到菅原的笑容并称他为“爽朗君”时开始就将他比作一头鹿了，他和鹿一样谨慎、温顺，灵活又机敏。当他安静的坐着，出神地陷进自己的思维中，如同一只卧在繁茂草丛间小憩的鹿。

现在这头鹿有些躁动不安。

菅原犹豫是否要靠近及川把刚才的事情继续进行下去，他当然能猜到及川是在坏心眼地捉弄他，可是他显然没有勇气主动，只能手足无措地用眼神示意身旁的及川。预料之中，及川对此完全无动于衷。

“算了……”默默叹了口气，菅原索性起身一把抓住及川的衣领凑上去吻他，然后迅速将头埋进及川的颈窝，含糊不清地咕囔，“可以是可以，不过能不能稍微轻一点？”

及川翻过身将菅原按倒在沙发上，急不可耐地掀开他的衬衫将手覆盖在这具温暖的身体上，捡起来的靠垫再一次落下地板。这不是他们第一次做爱，可每次菅原都会紧张地瑟瑟发抖。及川抬起菅原的腿并小心啃咬根部时他听见菅原难耐的低吟。接着，菅原忍不住拉着及川的手放在自己的阴茎上让他上下撸动，然后喘息着在他带有厚茧的大手中释放。

及川舔舐菅原肚子上的痕迹，同时将沾有精液的手指深入后穴，他轻柔地开拓这个温暖的地方，继而挺身小心地进入。他看到菅原脸上吃痛的表情，也感受到身下人一瞬间的僵直和急促的呼吸，这让及川进退两难。让他意想不到的是菅原伸出手臂环绕过他的脖子，蜻蜓点水地亲吻了他的额头。

“…我没关系…你别…别担心，继续吧……”菅原用抬起的双腿轻轻摩擦及川的腰际催促他，而下一秒他就被狠狠顶弄，这让他情不自禁扬起脑袋小声叫喊起来。与下身的激烈截然相反的是及川缓慢的亲吻，他用嘴唇磨砂菅原紧闭的眼睛，一只手抚摸着他沾满汗液却仍旧柔软的头发，另一只手摸索着菅原的手，然后紧紧攥住，在接受对方颤抖的同时，也和他一起颤动。

及川在菅原体内释放时，两人将额头相抵，喘着粗气互相望着对方。他们每一次都以这种方式结束，并且菅原总是因为害羞首先败下阵来偏过头躲避及川的眼神。

及川从不掩饰他对菅原的喜欢。即使他不知道这种感情是什么时候在两人之间滋生的，但他想，既然自己乐意与菅原分享他的世界，乐意与菅原在不和时冷战争吵然后升级为打架，乐意与菅原慢条斯理地拥抱亲吻做爱，那么“喜欢”的缘由就变得无足轻重了。

倒不如说，与不想输掉比赛一样完全不需要理由。

完

＊选自乔伊斯《致诺拉》


End file.
